Art Appreciation
by eprime
Summary: A guilty conscience needs to confess. A work of art is a confession. - Albert Camus


**Title:** Art Appreciation

**Summary:** A guilty conscience needs to confess. A work of art is a confession. - Albert Camus

**Rating:** light R

**Title, Creator and URL of original work:** Fine Art, lj= user=mindabbles, url: mindabbles . livejournal . com / 62793 . html

**Why you chose to remix this work**: I loved this light-hearted and fun fic that mindabbles wrote for the bonus round of rs_small_gifts this year. I wanted to write something in that vein as well, and it had naked!Sirius and artistic!Remus and awesome!James, so it could not be resisted. Plus, I was scared to touch some of mindabbles other works because they were already too awesome, I wasn't sure I could find a niche to expand that would live up to the original.

**Author's Notes**: I think it's best reading the original fic first. I tried to make it stand alone, but that's my recommendation. :)

* * *

><p><strong>In <strong>**Gryffindor**** Tower****, two weeks before Christmas Holidays, Seventh Year, business as usual**.

The dorm room was still literally dripping with viscous orange slime-the result of mixing bundimun secretions and puffskein droppings in an unfortunate attempt to create a 'miracle' shampoo for Snape-but Remus didn't even bat an eye. Blinking was not high on his list of things to do at all, truth be told, because Sirius was currently stripping off his sopping shirt before the rather acidic sludge could burn through to his yet unscathed-_flawless_, Remus' mind interjected-skin.

James shot a blast of water from his wand at Sirius for good measure. Remus could've kissed him. Sirius laughed, shaking his head like a dog and sending droplets spraying in a wider arc around him. A large dollop of the slime fell from the ceiling alarmingly near Sirius foot, and the worn rug in the center of their beds began to smoke and sizzle.

"Is it safe to come out yet?" Peter's eye appeared in between the crack of his bed curtains.

"Safe as houses," James lied. "Come out, you lump, and help." He began to lazily flick his wand at the biggest piles of goo, vanishing them wordlessly as Sirius put his hands on his hips and surveyed the destruction. Remus surveyed Sirius, surreptitiously watching drops of water slide down his smooth chest.

With everyone distracted, Remus had a better chance than usual to take in every detail of Sirius' rather fit body. His chest was particularly good, as was his stomach, all flat and firm. His arms were lovely as well, and his shoulders had broadened enough to hint at the full transformation of the lanky boy Remus had always known into the grown man he was on the verge of becoming. The way his waist and hips tapered were proportionately pleasing as well. Aesthetic perfection really, Remus thought as his hooded eyes traced the hollow of Sirius' hipbones and the faint trail of hair that disappeared into his trousers. If only they'd gotten splattered too.

Remus' fingers itched, among other things, to draw.

"Moony! _Moony_! Oi, Remus!" Remus' head jerked up and he met James' amused stare. "What's with you?"

"Working on my History of Magic essay. You know that."

"I thought that wasn't due for a week!" Peter swished his wand, vanishing a puddle of slime edging toward his bare toes.

"It's not." Sirius dropped his soaked shirt on the floor and his lithe, water-droplet-adorned body on the bed next to Remus. Remus and his parchment bounced from the impact, and they rolled in toward Sirius who made a bigger indent in the mattress. "Moony is just being a swot, as usual."

"Don't get my essay wet." Remus sat up, ostensibly to ensure the safety of his parchment, but using the opportunity to get an eyeful of Sirius stretched on his bed with his arms behind his head. It really did wonderful things for his upper body. His stomach was stretched taut, and he could see perfectly the rise and fall of Sirius' chest. His pink nipples stood out in a rather nice contrast to his pale skin.

To Sirius' everlasting chagrin, his chest was almost completely bare of hair, even though it was the same for all of them at this point, but the hair under his arms was dark and proof enough of his manhood. It looked soft, just like the hair on his head, and it made Remus want to tickle his fingers through it. It also made him wonder about the hair that could be found at the end of the trail from Sirius' navel. Would that be as silky as everywhere else?

His thoughts were interrupted by Sirius sitting up on his elbows and then rapping Remus sharply on the skull with his knuckles. "Anybody home? What's it take to get you to pay attention to me? I _asked_ you a question!"

"What?"

Cocking an eyebrow at Remus' uncharacteristic behavior, Sirius enunciated slowly. "Do you want to go to the kitchens with me?"

"What about the mess?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I already said leave it to Prongs and Wormtail. It's Prongs' fault anyway for adding the droppings too soon, and he owes me for taking that detention last week."

James scowled but didn't put up a protest.

"It wasn't _my_ fault, though!" Peter put his hands on his hips and shot them a peevish look. "I want to go with you."

"You'd leave me to do this all alone?" James tried on his best woebegone expression, which didn't fail to have an effect on Peter, who wavered between thoughts of pudding and having James all to himself, even if he'd be forced to clean up piles of antagonistic sludge. "I need you, mate!"

That cinched it. Peter snorted, but acquiesced with a resigned mutter. "Better bring me back something."

Smirking, Sirius dangled off the bed to grab a clean shirt from Remus' trunk. "We'll leave you to it, then." He pulled the shirt over his head, leaving Remus to reflect on how tightly it stretched across Sirius' chest, as he was at least a size larger than Remus. He could even see the outline of his-

"Let's _go_, Moony." Sirius jerked him off the bed with an impatient huff. "Stop obsessing about your stupid essay."

Remus followed after him, shamelessly using the opportunity to check out Sirius' arse.

**Lupin**** household, Christmas Holidays, Seventh Year, teenage pathos**

He'd been working on his latest sketch of Sirius off and on for the past few days. Unfortunately, there had been a dearth of messy potion experiments in the period just before they left for hols, and Sirius had remained fully clothed for the most part, so Remus was relying on his memory to recreate the image of his friend. Of course, he was fairly certain that the vision of a wet, half-naked Sirius had been indelibly burned into his mind.

The drawing wasn't bad if he did say so himself. It wasn't completed yet-Remus blushed to think of what it would take to obtain the knowledge necessary for that-but it was still good. Not surprising really, given the subject matter. Sirius had certainly seemed to be taken with it when he'd wrenched it away from Remus' protective guard. Thank heavens he'd left the face blank.

_"Where did you get the model? I mean, what was your reference? Do you have a photo? I'd like to meet this bloke." _

Remus' mouth twisted into a smirk. Sirius unknowingly admiring himself was something that _really_ shouldn't come as a surprise. He could be so oblivious, and, God, but Remus was thankful for that-sort of. He rather wished that Sirius might realize on his own that Remus had turned out to fancy blokes as well. He felt so dishonest keeping something like this from all his friends after everything they'd been through for him.

Only, it was so hard to broach the subject himself. He'd never be able to make the announcement with the flair that Sirius had when he'd come out to them. A part of him even felt like a fake almost, like he was just following along in Sirius' footsteps, which was ridiculous he knew, but still.

And then there was the issue of what Sirius, and James and Peter too, would think. Would it freak Sirius out, and would it change everything? It was an unreasonable fear all things considered, but would his friends hate him for it? Would Sirius assume that Remus fancied _him_? Would he be able to deny it? Because it was so fucking true that it hurt. He fancied Sirius Black like nobody's business, and he couldn't let him know _that_ because Sirius only thought of him as a friend.

The half-finished figure seemed to mock him. _You can look, but you can't touch._ Remus flopped down onto his bed and sighed.

_You are so pathetic, Remus Lupin_.

At least the drawing _was_ good. Idly, he traced a fingertip over the image of the body of the boy he craved so much.

"Pathetic."

He really should just tell them he was gay. That way he'd get at least some of his pent-up feelings out of his system. His friends could all take the mickey for a while, and then he could move on and stop obsessing like a third year school girl about Sirius Black.

It was too bad his cheeks flushed at the mere idea of confessing. Surely, he'd muck it all up if he tried to do it straight out. What he needed was a plan.

**First day back at school after the Christmas holidays, in the library, ingenious plan set into motion.**

"Jordan. Prewett. So glad we could come to this agreement. I'll signal you when it's time."

Jeremy glared at Lupin's back as he walked away.

"He didn't tell you anything else? Just that we have to do it here?"

"That's right."

It was irksome that Gideon sounded so nonchalant about it.

"I can't believe he expects us to snog here, at this time of day! And why exactly? Is he some kind of pervert?"

Gideon backed Jeremy up against a shelf and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! You'll have Pince on us if you don't belt up."

Jeremy wrenched the hand away and scowled. "Exactly my point. Didn't I always say that Lupin was the one to watch out for? Forget Black and Potter, Lupin fools everyone with that nice and proper bloke facade."

"What's the big deal? It's not like we haven't done it before."

"Not in _public_, you git. And we're being _blackmailed_. That doesn't bother you?"

"Snogging you could never be a bother." Gideon's cocky grin made Jeremy's indignation soften just a little.

"Gid..."

Then he let out an unseemly yelp as a sharp pain made his left buttock spasm. Lupin's signal.

"Sodding stinging hex. I'm going to-"

Jeremy's intentions were cut off as Gideon shoved him against the bookshelf without ceremony and thrust his tongue into Jeremy's mouth, effectively silencing the moan the kiss induced. He hated to admit it, but it was kind of hot, actually, doing this in the library in the middle of the day and knowing that Lupin was watching them for whatever reason. Gideon began to attack his throat with a series of bites, and Jeremy took the opportunity to look over his shoulder.

The gap in the books in the shelf across the aisle was clearly visible. He thought he saw a flash of something before Gideon was kissing him again and sliding one hand up under Jeremy's jumper. The sound of whispering voices wasn't quite concealed by the loud gasp Jeremy made as Gideon pinched his nipple.

After that, he lost track of time. It wasn't until Gideon had unzipped his trousers and shoved a hand into his pants that Jeremy snapped to his senses and tried to push Gideon away. "Wait...wait. I think they've gone."

"So?" Gideon went for his prick again, but Jeremy rushed over to the gap in the books and peered through curiously.

"Huh."

"What?" Gideon came up behind him, grinding against Jeremy's arse with single-minded focus.

"I wonder why Lupin's beating his head against the wall."

Gideon shrugged. "Gryffindors."

**Later that day, discovered by James while hiding out behind greenhouse number three, after Remus comes to the conclusion that Sirius is amazingly thick, and decides that confiding in James is less painfully agonizing than trying to keep everything bottled up inside.**

Moony looked too pitiful slid down against the wall with his chin resting on his knees and his cheek smudged with the charcoal he liked to use when he sketched. His Muggle artpad and a few loose pieces of parchment lay scattered beside him.

James sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose, a determined glint in his eyes. He'd push his idiot friends into getting off their arses and resolving this the sooner the better.

"So, Moony. I heard about your little peek show in the library." James threw himself down in the grass next to his hunched up friend. "How long have you known you were a shirtlifter?"

Remus raised his face from his knees and regarded James' completely characteristic absence of tact with weary resignation. "He told you?"

"Yeah."

"So he did figure it out. That's...something, I guess."

"Yeah, Padfoot might be thick sometimes, but only when he wants to be."

"Yeah, I figured he might only be pretending because he wanted to avoid...everything. I thought I was being so clever. I wouldn't have to _say_ it. But he just started talking about magical theory, James, and _hippogriff shit_."

The dejected look on Remus' face made James melt a little inside.

"Aw, Moony."

"He tumbled to my stupid, ridiculous crush on him, didn't he? Does he hate me now?"

Could his best mates be any more frustrating? What exactly could he say to Remus without breaking Sirius' confidence?

"Course not," James said bracingly. "And he doesn't know about your crush." That was true enough. Sirius was stubbornly reluctant to believe that Remus might fancy him. "Though he may think you fancy a go with Prewett and Jordan together, mind you."

Remus groaned and slumped back against his knees.

"I figured he'd caught on after he saw the drawing of him I've been working on, but then he acted no different at all, so after the hols I decided I'd just at least..."

"Come out about your penchant for voyeurism?"

Remus gave a pained laugh. "Not one of my better plans?"

"No, it was quite brilliant, really." James bumped his shoulder against Remus'. "Get Padfoot all worried about the competition."

"Ha, very funny, Prongs."

"So, can I see the drawing you're working on?" He gestured at the parchments littering the grass.

"Suppose it can't hurt anything now." Remus handed it over with an air of resignation.

When James didn't say anything for a long moment, Remus squirmed a little and cast him a sidelong glance.

"Is this really how you see him?"

"What? You don't think it's a good likeness?"

"No, I do! It's great. I guess I just never really stood back and _looked_ like this. But this...honestly, Moony, I think I may be gay now, too."

Remus laughed out loud, and James allowed himself a smug moment of triumph for putting a real smile on Moony's face.

"He is obnoxiously attractive, isn't he?"

"Jammy bastard," James agreed. "You should show it to him."

"He's seen it remember?"

"Yeah, but not since you finished it."

"It's not finished."

James' eyes dropped to the blank space at the bottom of the parchment and coughed. "Yes, well, all in good time. I know he'd like to see it now you've drawn his face in."

"Wait. How did you know I hadn't drawn the face in before? He _told_ you about it?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"Can't remember. We were drinking sherry at the time. Memories all hazy."

"You're a terrible liar, Prongs."

"Just put on your big girl knickers and show it to him, Moonikins."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"I think it is."

"But-"

"Just ask him if he likes you. You'll feel better if you do."

"_James_, I can't do that. I don't want-"

"It's simple. Show it to him," James insisted. "Ask him."

Remus scowled. "Easy for you to say."

"Do it tomorrow. Tonight's no good, what with the full. So tomorrow after classes I'll disappear with Peter, and you can tell Sirius when he gets back to the dorm. It'll be brilliant. You can both declare your undying love. He'll dab dittany on your cuts and kiss them all better."

Cheeks flushing, Remus laughed grudgingly, not neglecting to give James a solid punch to the shoulder. "Shut it, you git."

Not to be deterred, James wrestled Remus to the ground and made obnoxious kissing noises at him while Remus tried to thrust him away.

"You are seriously mental!"

James' deliberately devilish grin confirmed the accusation.

"Yeah, and I'll snog you myself unless you promise to give it a shot!"

**The next morning, the dorm, fighting the urge to spew up all the butterflies currently throwing a massive party in his stomach and wondering if James will really hex him if he doesn't follow through on his promise.**

Just before the door shut behind his friends, James shot him a significant glance and mouthed in exaggerated fashion: "_Today_". He seemed unphased by the two fingers Remus held up in reply, only laughed and called out a cheery: "Ta, Moony! Be sure to rest up. I'm _sure_ you'll need your strength later!"

Unfortunately, the _Furnuculus_ curse he sent after James bounced off the closed door, but Remus resolved to get him later. For now, though, he dragged his pillow over his head and screamed silently into it. Sirius had looked particularly good that morning for someone who had stayed up all night running after an even more frenetic than usual werewolf.

His hair seemed to get glossier every day, and his face more handsome. There was no way in heaven or hell that Remus could confess to him. What had he been thinking? James was completely off his nut. Was he really going to follow the advice of a person who'd been hexed innumerable times in his own futile pursuit of romantic satisfaction?

Sirius couldn't possibly fancy him, could he? Groaning, Remus tossed the pillow aside and stared up at the ceiling. Sirius was exquisite. He was an odd duck in some ways to be sure, but there was no way he would find a skinny, sarcastic werewolf to his tastes, was there?

Remus gave a great cry of frustration. "Bollocks to this!"

Resting was out of the question now, so he sat up and fumbled in the bedside table for the drawing of Sirius, but the incomplete picture only seemed to mock him. Remus smirked down at it. "Well, I guess I'll always have you, at least."

Taking up his charcoal, he sprawled on the bed and lost himself in his drawing. Some time later he'd finally perfected the expression he'd wanted, though maybe a few more minor touches were needed. And maybe he should just go ahead and finish the lower half too. It wasn't like he didn't know what a cock looked like, even if he hadn't had more than the briefest glimpse of Sirius' in ages. It was sure to be perfect in every way.

Just thinking about it made Remus start to feel warm. It was probably smooth and long, though not _too_ long as to be ridiculous. No, it was most certainly just the right length and thickness; enough to be impressive and beautiful and tantalizing. His fingers twitched as he stared at the parchment, envisioning the sight of Sirius reclined on his bed, legs gracefully arranged and his gorgeous, perfect cock nestled between them, beginning to swell because...because he was beckoning to him with one elegant finger. Closer, that soft, delicate skin would smell musky, and Sirius would tangle fingers in his hair and pull him closer, his lips tingling to touch that velvet skin and...

The sound of the door opening didn't register, but the cough did. Remus froze, his groin pressed against the mattress, thankfully hiding his throbbing erection. _Shit._ He couldn't endure another round of James' persuasive methods right now. If he saw him in this state while ogling a naked drawing of Sirius, he'd never let him live it down.

"Prongs, don't you have-"

He trailed off as he raised his eyes and saw Sirius instead. His stomach surged with panic, but he flipped the drawing over as nonchalantly as he could manage. He could see that Sirius wasn't fooled, though. His expression was intent, rather apprehensive, but jittery and excited as well.

Remus had seen the look on his face often enough to classify it. It was how Sirius looked when he was anticipating the execution of some great mischief they'd planned for which the consequences might well be quite unexpected and most assuredly dangerous, but nevertheless always fully embraced.

"Don't any of you have class today?"

"It's break." Sirius didn't break eye contact as he sat on the edge of the bed. Remus had to bite his lip as the resulting bounce reverberated through his lower half. "Can I see?"

A tiny bit of hope bloomed in Remus' chest as he passed the drawing over. While Sirius stared at it as though it held the keys to the universe, Remus shifted up on the bed, forgetting even his embarrassingly aroused state as he breathlessly catalogued Sirius' reactions.

The dawning comprehension in Sirius' eyes made the blood drain out of Remus' face in a great rush and then flood back in again. Lightheaded and flushed, he didn't even remember later the words that followed, but when Sirius took his hand and climbed onto the bed with him the tightly lodged ball of anxiety that had been stuck inside him for weeks finally dissolved.

The kiss was better than anything Remus had ever imagined.

**A few weeks later, the Gryffindor Dormitory, Peter pays the price for snooping.**

"Bloody _hell_!"

"What are you on about?" James sauntered out of the loo to see a sputtering, white-faced Peter brandishing a stack of pages from what looked like Remus' artpad. "Oi, Moony'll take your head off if he sees you've been messing with those."

"But-Sirius! Naked!"

"Ah, so you've found Remus' figure drawings, have you? Is that what's got you so charged up?" James snickered, scrubbing up the back of his hair with his hand and regarded Peter with a superior air. "It's fine art, mate. You should be more open minded. Birds really go for a bloke who can appreciate-"

"But _Remus_ and _Sirius_! They...they're..."

James frowned. "Yeah, they're poofs and bent for each other. So what? Since when do you have a problem with it? It's not like we all haven't seen Sirius naked at some point."

"From this angle? Being...being..." Flushing dark red and completely at a loss for words, Peter shoved the stack of papers at James then collapsed onto the nearest bed, grinding the heels of his hands into his eyes.

Still frowning, James peered down at the top image, his face going as white as Peter's until a grin split it from ear to ear. "Moony, you _dog_."

"I'm giving up snooping forever."

James' snort cut through Peter's woeful groan.

"That'll be the day. But," he added cheerfully. "it serves you right. Blimey, but I didn't know Padfoot was that limber. Do you think Moony made him stay this way until he was done drawing?"

"Augh, why are you still looking at it!" Peter collapsed back onto the bed with a dramatic wail.

"That lucky bastard really does look good from any angle."

Peter looked up at James in disbelief as a dreamy expression spread over his face.

"Do you think Lily would-"

The door slammed behind Peter before James could finish his thought, but he just shrugged and calmly cast a duplication spell at the lot of parchments. Moony really was off his game leaving valuable blackmail material lying around like that. He would just tuck it away for now-never know when it would come in handy.

Humming, James went to open his trunk but hesitated only a moment before making an abrupt about face and heading to his pillow. One furtive look toward the door assured his privacy, and he hastily shoved the drawings beneath it. No one could ever say that James Potter didn't appreciate fine art.


End file.
